Love at First Sight
by bookworm-gurl
Summary: They've just met, eyes reading desire while their actions may say otherwise. It has been too long since another woman worked the graveyard shift and with the new recruit , Holly Gribbs, murdered at a scene, the woman sent in to investigate is someone Catherine hopes will never leave her side.
1. Chapter 1

**Author Note:** This is my first attempt at a fem slash and I hope to not disappoint. If there are some people with some ideas or opinions I'm always open to suggestions and constructive criticism.

This is my take on what could've happened in the first season if they let it starting with a loose retelling of the events leading up to Holly Gribbs' death and the love that blossomed out of it.

 **\- Updated: 24-Aug-2016 for content, grammar, punctuation & mature content -**

B.

* * *

 **Love at First Sight**

* * *

-1-

She slammed her locker shut, falling to the metal bench in a heap, defeated. Currently alone in the locker room, she stared at the cracked tiles under he feet, watching her left leg bounce like a jackhammer. She pulled out her phone, hoping for a text from her sister, but there were no messages. It was almost seven am, her daughter, Lindsey, would be getting ready to go to school soon. Wiping the tears from her cheeks, she took a deep breath, staring at the name written in black magic marker on a piece of masking tape on the locker adjacent to hers;

 _Gribbs, Holly_

For a brief moment Catherine was no longer the only female investigator on the Graveyard Shift. Constantly being treated differently, given looks of disdain as if she had something to prove. Catherine no longer had anything to prove, those days had come and gone ten years ago as an exotic dancer at the French Palace. The need to act macho and fire testosterone into her air like cologne pissed her off. She practically badgered Jim Brass, her supervisor and resident hard ass, to hire another female. He eventually caved, allowing Holly to appear on their doorstep, wide eyes and smelling of fresh academy meat.

Holly was a breath of fresh air, someone Catherine could take under her wing and mother like a baby bird, protect her from the horrors of bureaucracy and sexism that had a stronger stench than a decomposing body. But it wasn't enough, it was never going to be enough. On her first night with the LVPD Crime lab she was shot by a suspect at a Crime Scene. She stood and punched Holly's locker door, over and over until her knuckles bled and hands cramped. Her life was taken by an asshole, her life was taken due to an error, a split second decision made by her colleague and friend Warrick Brown. It wasn't fair, she was innocent, young, beautiful, and all her fault.

She slumped back onto the metal bench, the blood from her knuckles dripping onto the tiles, remembering the first time she laid eyes on Holly. She was driving down the Strip when a call came over the radio. It was distress call for backup at a crime in progress just a few blocks away. Catherine responded, hightailing it to a rundown confectionery store off Fremont Street. She walked inside, gun drawn at the middle aged woman behind the counter waving a revolver around like a party favour. The woman dropped her gun believing she was being robbed all over again as Catherine took it off the counter and handed it over to Holly to be secured.

The scared look in that woman's brown eyes was burned into Catherine's memory. Her first Crime Scene and she had a gun drawn on her. In that split second look, Catherine saw more than fear, she saw passion and excitement, that she was a spitfire who just didn't know it yet. With that they left the woman who seemed more than uncooperative in trying to find out who robbed her earlier that evening and drove off back towards the Strip.

 _"Thanks, for back there." Holly stated, her smile glinting off the street lights as they passed._

 _"No problem, we have enough bozo's in this town worth catching that we don't need to waste time on those who don't want our help."_

Catherine could feel the heat in her cheeks rising in that car, her stomach churning like a teenager meeting their crush for the first time. No one at the Lab knew of Catherine's preference to women, not that it was any of their business anyways, but in that moment she was glad no one else was riding in the Tahoe with them. She saw Holly as her salvation and as quickly as she entered her life she was ripped away.

When the news of Holly being shot traveled through the lab it spread like wild fire. When Jim Brass entered the break room looking as if he just rolled out of bed she knew something was wrong. The team was celebrating Nick Stokes, a young Texan with a heart of gold getting promoted to CSI Level Three. Everyone was there, Warrick Brown, Gil Grissom, even the punk DNA tech Greg Sanders was sharing the moment in the break room. The distressing news dropped like a brick, shattering the celebrations with the realization that one of their own has been critically injured.

"Catherine?"

She looked up from the floor, seeing Grissom standing in the doorway to the locker room. She wiped her eyes, "Any news?"

"Shit, Catherine what did you do to your hands?" He asked, coming to her side, and inspecting the gashes in her knuckles.

She snatched her hands away, "Nothing, I'm fine, how's Holly?"

"Cat, listen, the surgery, it-"

"God damn it Gil just spit it out!" She yelled, her voice echoing in the room.

"Holly didn't make it," Gil sighed, "She died on the operating table."

Catherine stopped listening, Gil's voice muffled, she was more in tune with her own heartbeat than the noises around her. She slipped back to twenty-four hours ago, when they pulled into the parking lot of a restaurant off Strip. They sat in the corner booth, the lights of the flashy Hotels and expensive casinos danced across the window in a blur of colours welcoming everyone to the city of Sin. They sipped coffee's, wishing for something strong but they were on the clock. They sat across from one another, Catherine now able to study her model-esque qualities and her shy smile as she conveys her reservations on being fit for this line of work. The defeat in her voice was something she had heard before, the same doubts rushed through her own mind when she started at the Lab. That was when something Jim Brass had told her came to mind...

 _"You can't quit, at least not until your solve your first, and if after that you don't feel like King Kong on cocaine...then you can quit"_

She looked right in Holly's eyes when she said those words, saw her eyes light up and the small laugh she gave. Those words kept her at this job, what got her to go with Warrick to her next call, that got her caught and killed. If she didn't give out that advice Holly would still be alive, pursuing what she really wanted to do and away from the dangers of this job.

it was the last time they spoke, Catherine had a call come over the radio of a possible 419 a few blocks away and Holly said she was going back to the lab to see what Grissom had for her.

"Catherine?" Gil repeated, for the fifth time, but this one seemed to bring her back.

"I need to work this case," She breathed, looking up and allowing the tears to flow freely down her cheeks.

"I can't let you do that, I'm giving the case to Nick, he's the only one who can remain objective."

She scowled, "You can't be serious,"

Gil got up, patting Catherine on the shoulder before making his way towards the hall, "I've been made Supervisor of the Graveyard Shift, it's my call."

"And Brass? She asked.

"He's been demoted back to Homicide, oh and one more thing." Gil paused, "I'm having a colleague of mine from San Francisco, Sara Sidle, run the IA investigation in the lab, she'll be in town in five hours."

Catherine could feel the blood in her veins begin to boil as she stood from the bench and stalked towards Grissom. They had known each other for years, worked countless cases side by side and still she could make him cower at her feet.

"Just what we need, someone sniffing around our dirty laundry," Catherine pushed past him hard, as she stalked off down the hall.

 **-5 Hours Later -**

She needed time to cool off, especially now that some Californian outsider was going to be rubbing her nose in everything. Against Gil's orders, Catherine went to the evidence locker and pulled out what was collected from the Crime Scene as daybreak was approaching the Vegas skyline. She held in her hand a clear blue pager, looking at it under the fluorescent light to check for transfer, anything to indicate a struggle had taken place.

"Do you know where I can find Catherine Willows?"

She looked up and straight into this young brunettes eyes. The earth shook, as the feelings of hatred and disgust she thought she would feel for this outsider no longer existed.

"She's in the field" Catherine snapped, looking back down at her computer screen, gaging the reaction to come next.

She could feel Sara undressing her with her eyes, confirming her suspicions, confirming the electricity that surged throughout the evidence locker as soon as they locked eyes. Catherine smiled, hoping her cheeks were not as red as her skin felt.

"I see, well if you see her, tell her I'd like to talk to her, maybe over a cup of coffee." Sara replied and smiled.

Was this really happening? Were they flirting with one another in the middle of an investigation?

"I'm sure I'll see her before you do." Catherine replied as Sara nodded, taking off down the hall.

* * *

 **T.B.C.**

A bit of deviation from the Pilot episode, but that needs to happen sometimes to make the story flow. Hope you enjoyed! There is more to come!


	2. Chapter 2

**Author Note:** This is my first attempt at a fem slash and I hope to not disappoint. If there are some people with some ideas or opinions I'm always open to suggestions and constructive criticism.

This is my thoughts on what could've happened in the first season. It is a loose retelling of the events after Holly Gribbs' death and the love that blossomed out of it.

B.

 **\- Updated: 27-Jan-2017 -**

* * *

 **Love at First Sight**

\- 2 -

Sara tried to keep the heat from rising in her cheeks. This was work after all and she had a job to do, an important job at that. The loss of one of their own is never easy, and being the odd person out is even harder, but maybe if she played her cards right, she would be able to stay, become apart of the team. If she could stay in Vegas then their might be a chance that something more than a small conversation could blossom between he and Catherine.

 **-/-**

Catherine felt the presence of someone in the doorway to the evidence locker. She looked up sheepishly, hoping it was Sara coming back to officially ask her out for a cup of coffee. Her smile quickly turned into disappointment when it was Gil who was standing in the doorway.

"What do you want?" She asked deflated.

He crossed his arms, leaning against the door frame, "Still mad at me I see."

"Yes, but thanks for letting me work the case,"

"It wasn't so much 'letting you' as helplessly watching you snatch it away from Nick and threatening me to fire you."

Catherine smirked, "Same difference,"

Gil narrowed his eyes, "You're not going to make me regret this right?"

Catherine shrugged, averting her eyes to the laptop screen. The results of her search on the pager found at Holly's crime scene were beeping at her. The result of the owner of the pager was _Desmond Tutu_ the South African Social Rights Activist from the 80's. It was a dead end, whoever this pager belonged to, they were smart and used an alias.

"Any leads?" He asked even though he knew the answer.

"Did you come here for a reason or just to give me a scolding like I'm a disobedient child." Catherine snapped, eyes hard once more.

"I was just seeing how you were, that's all."

Catherine got up, snapping off her latex gloves, the glow the halogen light above them felt hot on her skin, "I'm fine Grissom, I thought you had a jumper to work,"

Before Gil could respond Catherine pushed past him, walking down the hall towards the break room. He followed, at least two strides behind her. As the approached, Catherine the young , spiky haired, DNA Tech Greg Sanders talking with Sara in the break room. It was evident his smooth talking was failing miserably on the fresh specimen. She shook her head and smiled, catching Sara's eye as she looked at her over the rim of her coffee mug while leaning against the counter, treating Greg like white noise.

"Have you met Sara yet?" Gil asked finally catching up with Catherine in the doorway to the break room.

"Briefly yes," Catherine replied.

"And?"

"She seems nice,"

Gil rose his eyebrow, nice was one of the last qualifiers he expected Catherine to use on anyone, especially the woman that was, as Catherine put it, sniffing around, "Nice?"

 _Seriously Willows that's what you go with?_ She screamed in her head hoping she wasn't blushing like an idiot.

"Yeah, she hasn't taken the case away from me yet," Catherine replied pushing open the door.

As soon as they stepped in the room all of their beepers went off at once. Catherine looked down and saw it was the morgue as the colour drained from her face. Gil looked from his pager seeing it was nothing important to the look on Catherine's face. Sara was about to interject, but he beat her to the punch,

"Are you okay? Cat?"

"I-I need to go," She muttered and left the breakroom before anyone could see the tears in her eyes.

"Wait!" Gil replied as he was right on her heels like a lost puppy.

"Hormones am I right?" Greg joked as he looked to Sara to see the scowl on her face.

"Maybe when you stop acting like a ten year old we can talk," Sara replied, shoving past Greg and following Catherine out into the hall calling after them.

Catherine ignored the calls of her name as she made her way briskly down the vast halls, pushing past lab techs and police officers heading to the morgue. Her heart was beating so fast she was afriad it would burst out of her chest. It had to be about Holly, why else would they be calling her down there. Her eyes burned with tears she refused to wipe away as a hand grabbed her arm, stopping her just beofre the double doors to the morgue.

"Slow down there killer," Gil replied, "What the hell has gotten into you?"

A cold chill ran down her spine as she shivered, suddenly wishing Sara was with her instead of Gil. She was so warm and kind, it would be a perfect distraction from the gruesome task she was about to perform. She had done this numerous times, been in the morgue on all types of cases, dead children, decomposing bodies, suicides, but never for one of their own. It was different, like seeing the behind the scenes show to a funeral service. They should be the victim's last word, not become the victim.

"Gil, I'd like to do this, alone." Catherine whispered.

"Do what alone?"

Gil then noticed that they were standing in front of the morgue and that the page Catherine would have recieved was regarding Holly and her body being ready. The metal table in the middle of the room was shinning, reflecting off the fluorescent lights above. There was no body on the table, it was just an empty sterile, chrome table awaiting it's next guest.

Holly's body had to be in one of the coolers along the wall, out of view for the time being. Gil remembered back to only three days ago when he had brought Holly down here for her first autopsy. Captain Brass figured that every new person should see an autopsy on their first night. She could barely contain her stomach contents as she ran out and inot the cooler where she got locked in, surrounded by dead bodies. She was petrified, not ready to take on that part of the job, clearly fresh out of the academy and never been around a dead body. Gil was looking forward to teaching her, to her becoming almost like his prodical child.

"I'll be out here if you need me," He replied with a smile.

Catherine smiled, patting her friend on the arm before pushing open the swing door. The stench of death was almost overpowering, makinig her nauseous with the scent of cleaner potent in the air. The temperature had dropped five degrees as she shivered while pulling on a pair of latex gloves from a box on the table. She snapped them on her trembling hands while making her way towards the freezer. On a piece of masking tape, just like her locker door, in permanent marker _Gribbs, Holly_ was written on one freezer door. She grabbed the metal handle, it felt like ice as it made a sucking noise, allowing all the cold air to escape. Catherine took a deep breath as she grabbed the handle on the slab, pulling it out, the black body bag lumpy with Holly's dead, cold body inside. She unzipped the side, her white skin almost glowing under the fluorescent lights.

The black thread from the Y-incision was prominent, she looked like a human sized doll and even with her eyes closed she looked beautiful. Another person who died too young and left a beautiful corpse. The gun shot wound to her abdomen was covered by a white sheet as Catherine resisted the urge to look, not wanting to remember her like that.

"Keep it together Willows," She muttered wiping her eyes with the backs of her hands and pulled out a fresh swab from the kit beside her.

She grabbed Holly's left hand, eyeing the manicure on her nails, her fingers stiff from rigor mortis.

"I'm Sorry." She whispered, digging the swab under her nails in the hopes of collecting skin, hair or blood from her attacker.

After sealing up the swab, placing it back in it's cardboard box to be sent Greg for testing, she grabbed Holly's hand, gripping it tight in her own. She kissed her other gloved hand and place in on Holly's blue lips, the closest she would ever get to kissing her.

"Cat, I'm coming in," He called from the open doorway.

He stood, staring at Catherine whose eyes were welled with tears and hand clutched firmly in Holly's dead one. He glanced back into the hallway for a brief second and could see Sara making her way towards them as he slightly shook his head, telling her to stay put. Gil walked through the morgue, his shoes squeaked on the polished tile floor. The door shut with a sucking sound, getting Catherine's attention, eyes red rimmed from crying. Quickly she wiped her eyes, not wanting her boss to see her like a muddled mess, feeling embarrassed and let go of Holly's hand as it dropped to the metal slab with a thump.

"It's my fault," She whispered turning into Grissom's shoulder and weeping into the nape of his neck.

"No," Gil stated sternly, his voice echoed in the room. "It was not your fault, don't ever think that."

As their eyes met for a second, he could see the guilt and the pain in them, how deeply effect she was.

"If I didn't say what I did, she'd still be alive. I convinced her to stay when clearly she didn't want to."

Gil brushed her hands through her hair, guiding them back towards the hall. She moved her body close to his, relishing in his warmth in comparison Holly. That thought alone sent her into another bout of tears. As they walked into the hall Gil caught Sara's eye, seeing her leaning against the wall, arms folded across her chest. She straightened up when she saw Catherine huddled into the crook of Gil's neck weeping.

"Sara why don't you head over to the break room, we'll come join you in a few minuets." Gil suggested

"Sure, see you soon." Sara nodded, catching Catherine's eye and smiling before heading back the way she came.

The walk from the mogue back to the lab was a blur. Catherine was still in Grissom's arms, her head nuzzled into the nook of his neck, grateful or her friend's comfort and solice. They'd made it back to the lab, walking down the maze of glass walled labs and back towards Grissom's office. She should have felt ashamed, after all she did have a reputation to upheld, especially around the lab rats, nost of whom have never seen a dead body up close. This time however she did not care. Did not care about her reputation, or what rumors were sure the buzz around the water coolers after seeing the two most senior Crime Scene analysists in a romantic embrace.

They walked past the break room, Catherine catching a glimpse of Sara sitting at the table, her body rigid as if she was ready to pounce at the slightest noise. To her left was Nick, a young man who was attempting woo the new girl with his Texan charm. The two women met each other's eyes for a brief moment as Sara smiled, tightening the grip on her can of diet coke. Catherine was grateful she didn't run out into the hall, or take enough of a scene to catch Nick's attention, bringing their own team members into the emotional train wreck she was at the moment.

"Almost there," Gil replied, his voice startling Catherine back to the present.

He pushed open the door to his office, the countless metal shelves filled with science experiments and oddities came into view, screaming her boss and friend's eclectic tastes. Catherine let go of Gil, shuffling over to the empty chair across from Grissom's overflowing desk. She caught a glimpse of the open case file on his desk, the glossy 8x10 pictures of a rundown living room. She could feel another wave of tears building inside her, but she kept them contained, even if she was staring at the blood pool that came from the gun shot to Holly's abdomen.

Grissom walked around the large desk, quickly closing up the case file as Catherine averted her eyes to the oversized specimen jar on the shelf behind his head. Inside it was a fetal pig suspending in a vat of formeldahyde. She grabbed a tissue from the box on the corner of his desk, blotting around her eyes to avoid smearing her mascara. It was probably pointless at this stage, but force of habit. She could not believe how emotionally attached she was to this seemingly unknown woman. She had only known Holly for two day, however it felt like she had known Holly for years.

"Catherine, I'm sorry but I-" Gil started then stopped, letting out a heavy sighed "I'm taking you off the case."

Catherine scowled, her eyes sharp as knives, "What! Why?" She yelled, surprising herself at how high pitched and squeaky her voice sounded. There was no way he was going to pull her off this case; she would not let anyone else touch Holly.

"Isn't it obvious? You're becoming too emotional. You know I have no choice,"

"Well excuse me for being human!"

Grissom fell silent. They stared atone another in silence, trying to trip one another up, see who was going to crack first. This was the first time he had ever had the need to pull Catherine off a case. She had worked numerous child murders, numerous seual assalts and domestic disputes and never once did she crack. She was the strongest, fierest CSI, hell person, he knew, and now she was a melted puddle of sorrow and dispair. It was then that he realized she was more than just emotionally compromised over the loss of a team member.

"What's bothering you Catherine?" Gil finally asked, breaking the silence.

"What's wrong? You want to know what's wrong!" Catherine boomed, frightening her boss. "Holly is dead! She wouldn't be if I didn't tell her to stay and purse something she didn't even want to do! And you know why? Because I'm a selfish person who no longer wanted to be the only person without a Y chromosome on the team." Catherine paused to take a breath, "And, as a proverbial cherry on top of a disaster of a cake, father of the year Eddie is refusing to spend even forty-eight hours with his six year old daughter who for some reason, thinks the fucking world of him!"

Gil waited a moment, making sure Catherine was done her well overdue vent sessions before uttering a word, "You cared about her didn't you?" He asked, feeling a flush creep up his neck. It was then he knew he had hit a nerve. Catherine's eyes hardened, misted with fresh tears.

"You wouldn't understand," She mumbled and broke her gaze, staring down at her blouse.

"Cat, I'm your boss and friend, try me."

Catherine weighed the pros and cons of telling the most socially awkward and probably asexual being she knew that she was a lesbian. It would be nice to talk to at least one person, not even her sister knew about her preference for women. Gil would be the best person to keep this a secret, he was never into the water cooler gossip like some of their other team members. On the downside, her exposing this raw, intimate secret will for sure get her kicked off the case. That was not something she could afford to happen. She was the one who set in motion the events that led to Holly's death, she should be the one to bring it to it's proper conclusion. Maybe after the case she would tell Gil, but not before the killer was put behind bars.

Catherine was about to respond when there was a light knock on the door before it opened a crack. She turned to see Sara standing in the threshold, her eyes soft and kind.

"Sorry, was I interrupting something?" Sara replied stepping into Grissom's office.

"No, it's alright Sara" Gil said shifting his glance to Catherine. "How is the Holly investigation going?" He asked.

Catherine followed the young woman's gaze as she leaned against the door frame, her t-shirt pulled up a bit to reveal her smooth skin and tiny navel. She was flirting with her, there was no denying it, and in front of Gil. Under normal circumstances that would be risky, even riskier than playing the craps tables in the casinos, but it was Grissom. He was so out of touch with the emotion of love her subtle advances wouldn't even register on his radar.

"It's going, are you sure this isn't important, I can come back?"

"No, Yes" Catherine and Gil replied at the same time. said.

"Well, that's confusing." Sara stated and smiled. Catherine couldn't wait to kiss those lips of hers.

"What is it that you wanted Sara?" Gil asked, irritated with her surprise drop in.

"I just wanted to make sure everything was okay...you know, after the uh, walk, to your office."

Gil took off his glasses, rubbing the bridge of his nose as if he were as exhausted with the conversations the impending investigation on one of his own. "You saw that did you?"

"Yeah, so did, most of the lab. You two are the talk of the town."

"Great, just what I need. Greg's head must be exploding right now." Catherine muttered.

Just then Sara's beeper went off. "Well, you can break up any fantasy's in his head right now if you want. Got a page from him, about the Holly case."

Catherine looked to Gil, waiting for him to bark his orders for her to stay put and Sara to run with the case, but it never came.

"Alright," Gil huffed putting his glasses back on, "We'll continue this conversation later and consider if you need to take some time off."

Catherine scowled as she got out of her chair, "I won't fuck this up, just let me make this right, for Holly not for me."

"Just don't make me regret this Cat. I've already lost one good CSI today, I don't want to loose another."

Catherine nodded as she joined Sara at the threshold to his office, smiling at the brunette as Sara gave her a small wink. It was then Catherine realized there was no 911 page from Greg, she had used their case as a rouse to her out of that office.

* * *

T.B.C.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author Note:** This is my first attempt at a fem slash and I hope to not disappoint. If there are some people with some ideas or opinions I'm always open to suggestions and constructive criticism.

This is my thoughts on what could've happened in the first season. It is a loose retelling of the events after Holly Gribbs' death and the love that blossomed out of it.

B.

 **\- Updated: 27-Feb-2017 -**

* * *

 **Love at First Sight**

 **-3-**

Catherine followed Sara out of Grissom's office, heading back in the direction of the break room and away from Greg's lab. If she didn't know it before, it was confirmed that her page from DNA was just a rouse. She met the eyes of Mandy in fingerprints, the fire made her turn pale and quickly get back to her work without hesitation. Sara turned back and smiled at Catherine, her cheeks a bit flushed. It wasn't until then that Catherine noticed the mascara on her lashes and hint of lip gloss. The woman had applied make-up before rescuing her from Gil's office.

"Almost there." Sara whispered.

Catherine shook her head, wondering what the hell Sara was referring to. Where the hell was she taking her? She felt like a child being dragged long by her mother on an errand. She could almost feel Sara's hand wrapped around her's, tugging her along.

"Uh, thanks for bailing me out," She mumbled.

"My pleasure, I could hear you both from across the lab." Sara replied, her face lighting up once more. "Okay, maybe not that bad, but I can tell when someone's about to get the third degree."

Everything about this woman was perfect; her beauty, intelligence, over active sex drive. Sara was was Catherine was searching for.

"Where are we going?"

"Somewhere, where we can talk."

Sara turned the hall and pushed open the door to the women's locker room. The place was deserted, which was to be expected at halfway through the graveyard shift. Catherine was grateful for the privacy especially if her thoughts were going to start tumbling out of her head like word vomit. How the hell was she going to tell this goddess that she wanted to undress her with more than just her eyes? Coming out and saying that head on is not exactly the most subtle approach.

Before Catherine could even finish that thought Sara had her pinned against the wall, her lips pressed against her's. Her head erupted into a fireworks show as she closed her eyes, returning the kiss, her hands roaming down Sara's sides, resting on her hips.

Sara broke away, eyes dancing, her smile even wider. "I've been wanting to do that since I first got here." She breathed.

Catherine remained silent, unsure of what to do next. Should she kiss her? Should they talk? Should they take each other's clothes off and roll around on the floor, exploring every part of their bodies? This was all brand new territory to Catherine. From a young age she learned to keep her feelings locked up inside herself. Yes she had kissed a woman before, even had sex, but not like this. Not with someone she barely knew, not with someone she was currently working a case with.

"Oh shit," Sara muttered, suddenly ashamed, "I-I thought, oh fuck."

"No, no Sara, you just...caught me by surprise, that's all." Catherine blubbered, feeling like a complete idiot.

Sara's face went bright red, embarrassed by what had just happened. She turned away from Catherine, afraid she had royally fucked up any chance of something to happen between them. She was always been a very private person but, loosing your father to your murderous mother would do that to anyone. No one knew anything about her family, how she grew up, or what her childhood was like. Senior prom was a perfect example of what happens when she lets too much out. She was pressured into going by her foster parents and didn't have a date, but that did not stop her from being forced into attending the over the top school dance party. When she entered the gymnasium, dressed to the nines she could sense that something was off. Sara had spotted her friends, all congregated in the far corner of the gymnasium, whispering amongst each other and giggling at some type of inside joke. When she went to go join the group she was told she wasn't welcomed.

"Why not?" Sara asked the group having a sneaky suspicions she already knew what was going to be said to her.

"Because you're a fucking dyke that's why!"

Her shrilling voice still sent shivers down her spine. Sara could remember her best friends, a girl they had stayed together through everything from Kindergarten, now refused to look her in the eye. Sara wanted to lunge at her and beat her senseless, pull her perfect hair and rip her expensive dress to shreds. Instead Sara did the mature thing, she gave them all the middle finger, told them to go to hell and left before anyone could see the tears trailing through her blush covered cheeks. She didn't go home right away, if she did her parent's would have known something was up and asked questions. Instead she went out to her special spot, a ravine near the San Francisco Bridge. It was peaceful, a place for her to escape her hectic life and get lost in the beautiful sea of lights.

"Sara?" Catherine whispered, tapping her on the shoulder, "Sara I'm sorry I reacted the way I did."

"Do you like women?" She asked turning around.

Catherine stuttered for a moment before responding, "Yes,"

"Do you like me?"

Catherine nodded, it was her turn to turn red, "I do like you," She finished.

Sara grabbed Catherine around the neck, pulling her in once more, "Don't fight it," She muttered, kissing her once more, running her hands through her blonde locks pressing themselves as close to one another as possible with clothes on.

Catherine diverted her eyes away from Sara's for a brief moment and stared at the ceiling of the locker room while she made a trail of kisses down her neck. The circular halogen lights buzzed above them, like the hum of her heartbeat. She had been put through the ringer with every other romantic relationship over the past decade. The first time she was with a girl, her marriage to Eddie the con artist, the infatuation Grissom had with her, it was all a black cloud of hurt and sorrow. Catherine then looked at Sara once more, the one thing that was bright besides Lindsey. She studied Sara's features; her brown eyes so dark and deep one could instantly get lost in them.

As if on que, their pagers beeped to life startling both women in the empty locker room. Catherine tore herself aware, realizing once more that she was work with a co-worker and they were attempting to solve a case. She looked at the pager and saw that it was from Greg, this time for real.

"We can continue this later, we have a 911 page from Greg." Catherine replied.

The women straightened out their clothes and hair before leaving the locker room, walking in a half jog back to the DNA lab. As Greg came into view they saw him spinning around in his chair, waving the DNA results in his hand like a white surrender flag. Catherine pushed open the glass door to the DNA lab, a room no bigger than the break room crammed with machines, microscopes and test tubes.

"Ah, I'll give you these if you give me that lap dance, I believe that's a fair trade." Greg replied with a wink in Sara's direction.

"You know I only did that on stage." Catherine retorted reaching for the paper and catching air instead.

"How about just a kiss then, on the cheek," Greg tapped his cheek to signal where, "You'll want to after you see the results."

Sara was perplexed, "Lap dance?" She asked.

Catherine turned to her, "I was an exotic dancer in another life, something this one likes to hold over me every chance he gets."

"How about I hold his job security over his head instead." Gil stated from the hall, making Greg visibly jump in his chair.

Catherine snatched the paper out of Greg's hand as he screamed in pain from a paper cut. Sara and Catherine both looked at the page.

"We got him." Greg stated sucking on his finger like a child.

Tears welled in her eyes, "She gave me just enough, just enough to catch him" Catherine replied and looked at Sara seeing the comfort in her smile. Holly's killer could be behind bars and hers family would have closure.

 _"_ Good job Catherine" Sara replied handing the DNA results to Grissom to look over.

He removed his reading glasses from the breast pocket of his shirt and glanced at page a smile pulling at the edges of his lips. "Good work ladies," he said, looking at Sara over the bridge of his nose, "I guess you'll be heading back to San Francisco then?"

Catherine knew she was failing at keeping her reaction secret. How could she be so dense? Of course Sara was only going to be here until the Holly case was solved. Once again something she cared about was being ripped away. How unfair was it that Holly granted her this gift and then takes it away with her own closure? She couldn't, no _wouldn't,_ let Sara slip through her fingers.

"I-I guess so," Sara replied caught off guard. She had totally forgotten about her having to leave. Shifting her eyes to Catherine seeing the sadness once more.

"Now if you excuse me I have an interrogation with to get to."

Sara and Catherine stared at one another afraid to speak, fearing that the words would be worse than the silence. As bad as it sounded, they both secretly wished for more time to solve the case. It would mean even more time they had to spend together, to explore what new feelings were coming from this potential relationship.

"Sara,"

"Yes,"

"I think we need to talk, without any interruptions from the peanut gallery."

Sara scowled at Greg and nodded, following Catherine back the way they came.

* * *

T.B.C.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author Note:** This is my first attempt at a fem slash and I hope to not disappoint. If there are some people with some ideas or opinions I'm always open to suggestions and constructive criticism.

This is my thoughts on what could've happened in the first season. It is a loose retelling of the events after Holly Gribbs' death and the love that blossomed out of it.

B.

 **\- Updated: 08-mar-2017 -**

* * *

 **Love at First Sight**

-4-

Catherine walked briskly, her heels clicking on the tiled floor as they heard the shouting from the break room. Sara looked and saw Warrick and Nick on the edge of their seats, watching a football game. Now that her IA report was filed Warrick was free and clear of any reprimands. Agreeing to wear a wire to catch the Judge red handed with Brass expedited the process further. She caught Warrick's eye and nodded, following Catherine back to the locker rooms to collect their belongings.

Sara was about to take a seat on the metal bench when Catherine took her hand. "Follow me," She muttered, dragging Sara to the back of the locker room.

 _Keep it together Sidle._ Her subconscious warned. Could this really be happening?

"Get undressed," Catherine asked, already taking off her blouse.

Sara averted her eyes, but it was hard to resist watching her beautiful hourglass figure slowly reveal itself under the layers of clothes. The thoughts were not enough anymore, she needed to touch her, feeling her warm, milky skin, and take in her scent.

Sara pushed Catherine against the stones, the wall cool against her bare back. She kissed her neck, trailing down between her breasts still cupped in her black satin bra. Catherine let out a small moan, closing her eyes, getting lost in Sara's ginger touch. Her own hands grabbed her hips pushing her in closer, deepening the kiss.

"Undress me," Sara muttered, enticing her with another kiss.

Catherine smiled, using her fingers to undo the zipper on Sara's pants, watching them pool on the ground at her ankles. Next was her underwear that cupped her firm, but small ass as they fell to the ground, leaving her naked and exposed below the waist. Sara pushed Catherine through the semi open curtain to the first shower stall, the tiles still slick from the last shower. The walls were damp, stone high to conceal them perfectly, even though they wouldn't be doing much standing. Sara leaned in undoing Catherine's pants in two swift movements of her fingers, leaving the woman in her matching bra and panties.

The tiles felt cold against her warm, bare skin, but she didn't care. At this moment she was too consumed with desire to care about anything, even being caught by someone else. Her hands roamed Sara's back, feeling the clasp to her bra under her thin shirt. Using just her index finger and thumb she snapped the clasp free in one quick movement. It was a trick she picked up in her stripper days that she had been dying to use on Sara. Sara pulled her top and bra over her head, leaving her naked, her nipples instantly going hard at the cold air in the room. Catherine didn't want to loose Sara to San Francisco; she wanted her to stay, for something in her life to be real, for once.

"Sara,"

"Yes,"

"I do like you." Catherine breathed, unclasping her own bra letting it drop to the floor.

Sara smiled, "I like you too." She replied drawing Catherine's hand to her breasts.

Catherine let her do this, hell at this point would let her do almost anything to her. She admired every curve, every dimple, and wanted to memorize every freckle. Her fingers caressed over her heated skin, feeling the brunette shudder under her icy then cupped Sara's perky breasts, her thumb grazed over her hardened nipples.

"Oh god," Sara breathed, throwing her head back.

Fueled by the need to hear her scream, Catherine played with the nipples, gently squeezing and flicking as Sara shuddered with euphoria. It was then Catherine pulled her towards her once more kissing her forcefully. Pushing her tongue between her lips and down her throat. There was nothing sexier than a woman who was not afraid to voice her sexual pleasure in the heat of the moment. The moans Sara made, pleading for more made Catherine devour her, as she moved her lips down to her breasts, suckling on the nipples making her squirm. Catherine wanted to taste her sweet, creamy middle and never ever let her go. She felt Sara go weak in the knees; she had found her sweet spot.

"Oh god, Catherine" Sara muttered attempting to prevent the orgasm that wanted to explode inside her.

Catherine moved her lips from Sara's nipples, not wanting her to finish before they had barely started. Her hand snaked down towards Sara's small of the back, tracing her fingers over the curves of her hips and then cupping her ass firmly in her hands, squeezing it gently. She was on her knees now, looking up at Sara, her eyes almost to her belly button.

"Touch me," Catherine asked, kissing Sara's hips.

Sara nodded, kneeling down to be eye level with the blonde. She moved her hands to her breasts, massaging them gently in her hands as Catherine bit her lip to keep her emotions in control. It had been so long since another person had touched her, even longer since it was a woman. Sara began to suck on Catherine's breast, feeling the nipples get hard in her mouth. She playfully bit them causing her to squeal. She then did the same with the other, hearing her squeal once more with passion, Sara knew she was on the brink of being pushed over the edge, but didn't want her to go there just yet. They were just getting started. She abandoned Catherine's breasts and began to make a trail of kisses down her stomach seeing the C-Section scar on her abdomen. Catherine had a child. That was something Sara made a mental note to ask her about later. For now she kissed it lightly as her hands roamed around to her ass, feeling how firm it was still in her black lace underwear. She locked eyes with the blonde biting her bottom lip as her blue eyes sparkled with the need for more than just touching.

"Please," Catherine breathed into Sara's hair, aching for Sara to feel her from the inside.

Sara knew what she wanted, pulling down her underwear with her fingers. It was then she saw just how much Catherine wanted this, she walked her fingers down her thighs, spreading them a bit more. Without hesitation Sara inserted two fingers, as Catherine gasped. Sara silenced her with a kiss, massaging her fingers as Catherine tilted her head back, getting lost in Sara's magical touch.

Catherine wanted to return the favor, but she couldn't move, she was paralyzed with passion. She gripped Sara's arm for balance, fighting off wave after wave of orgasmic pleasure.

"Yes..oh…god…yes," She breathed as she let go, spilling herself all over Sara's hand, her whole body relaxing at once. If Catherine was not holding her she would have pooled to the floor.

Catherine could not believe they had just made love to at work in the shower stall. Sara smiled, glad she had satisfied the woman she could possibly be falling in love with. It was hard to tell in the short period of time they've gotten to know one another, but she had never felt so strong about another woman before. She grabbed Sara's hand, seeing her hunting for some clothing to cover herself with and eyeing the half open shower curtain.

"Stay with me," She whispered as tears began to spring from her eyes. "Please, don't go."

"I was just going out to the locker-" Sara began to explain but was cut off by the sound of men laughing from out in the locker room.

Alarm bells started to go off in Sara's head, what the hell were men doing in the women's locker room?!

"Shit," Catherine muttered.

She could tell by the voices that it was Warrick and Nick, talking about football because what else would a gambler and an ex-football player talk about after shift. She was hoping they would leave, but it seemed like they were coming this way, possibly to shower before going out to try and fail miserably, at getting a date.

Catherine pulled Sara into the corner, away from the opening to the shower stall.

"I thought we were in the women's locker room?" Sara snapped.

"The showers are communal," Catherine replied throwing their clothes out into the hallway and quickly shutting the plastic curtain that ran in front. She then stood up, turning on the taps as water sputtered from the shower head. She didn't have time to test the water before plunging under and immediately regretted it. It was bone chilling cold as both her and Sara gritted through the pain.

Catherine dunked her head under the water, massaging her fingers through her scalp as the water began to warm up. Sara tried not to fixate on the beautiful, now fully naked, woman standing in front her her. She now understood Catherine's plan. She wanted to make it appear she was having a shower, and was having it alone.

* * *

T.B.C.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author Note:** This is my first attempt at a fem slash and I hope to not disappoint. If there are some people with some ideas or opinions I'm always open to suggestions and constructive criticism.

This is my thoughts on what could've happened in the first season. It is a loose retelling of the events after Holly Gribbs' death and the love that blossomed out of it.

B.

 **\- Updated: 28-Mar-2017 -**

* * *

 **Love at First Sight**

-5-

Warrick and Nick entered the shower area, continuing their conversation from the break room on the latest football game that was probably being bet on by all the big wigs in Vegas right now.

"Are you sure you're not going to place a bet man, this team is a better's dream!" Nick stated, patting his friend on the back.

"After what happened with Holly, I think I'm slamming on the brakes with the bets." Warrick replied.

As they came closer to the back room they could hear running water. They ventured deeper into the shower room seeing steam rising from the first stall on the left and a heap of women's clothing the floor.

"Catherine? You in here?" Warrick called into the empty room.

Catherine poked her head out from behind the shower curtain, wrapping the stiff plastic around her naked body. Her blonde hair was now a wet mop as stray strands stuck to the side of her face.

"Just taking a shower before I go home to see Linds, it has been a long and uh, emotional shift. " Catherine replied, hoping that the mention of her daughter would send this conversation abruptly.

Nick nodded, "How did the Holly case go with that new girl? She seemed kind of off, don't you think?" He asked.

"What are you talking about Stokes, you had your eyes on her the whole time." Warrick replied as Nick playfully punched him in the arm.

Sara, still sequestered to the corner was trying to figure out who Lindsey was, almost missing the jabs from the men about her. Theories began to fly as to Catherine with another woman. Did she live with someone else,? was Sara her side piece when shit got tough?

"Something tells me she won't go for you Nicky." Catherine responded as the guys laughed.

Obviously Nick had a thing for her but what he said, her being "a little off", what the hell was that supposed to mean? Anger rose as she flared her nostrils ready to go out there and knock some sense into him. She began to move when Catherine thrusted her hand in her face, screaming for her to stop. Sara's temper flared even more, Catherine wanted her to stay coward in her corner, hidden from view, ashamed of all of this.

"If you excuse me, I have a shower to be getting back to and a girl at home awaiting my arrival." Catherine said sneaking back into the stall and quickly shutting the curtain closed once more.

Nick shrugged, about the walk away when Warrick grabbed his arm, directing him at the pile of clothes. They saw black slacks, a bra and blouse which were obviously Catherine's clothes, but beside that there was an olive green top and possibly another set of underwear. It was hard to tell since they were hidden pretty well. They could hear the taps turn off, as the dots connect in their head. Catherine was not taking a shower alone.

Catherine turned to apologize to Sara for what Nick said but stopped, her mouth agape as Sara's eyes burned holes into her. She reached over and shut off the water

"Catch ya later Cat!" Warrick called, disappearing back through the connecting door to the men's washroom. Whomever it was, they would catch them, pants down in the bathroom after leaving the shower stall.

Catherine realized they did not grab towels, it was not expected for them to be taking a shower. There were a few outside on the rack at the end of the hall. She put her finger to her mouth to tell Sara to be quite as if she was a little child, and like a child Sara rolled her eyes, but obliged. Quickly, Catherine poked her head back out seeing that the coast was clear. She then scooted out and grabbed two towels and sneaked back in the shower tossing one at Sara who caught it.

"I'm going to go first and head back to the locker room and meet me in the woman's washroom. The door-" Catherine began to explain in a hushed tone.

"I know where the door to the woman's washroom is." Sara snapped as she covered her half naked frame with the towel, now feeling more exposed than if she was actually naked.

Catherine wanted to ask what was wrong, but would so in the women's washroom where no one else would be able stumble across them accidentally. She wrapped the towel around her naked body and stepped out into the hall, snatching up her clothes from the floor and briskly walking back towards the main area as she pushed on the door to the woman's washroom and slipped out of sight.

Sara stood, anger seething as she took one quick peek and then walked towards the women's washroom, feeling eyes on her as she walked. When she turned to look at the door to the men's washroom she swore she caught a glimpse of someone before they closed the door once more. Sara shrugged it off, pushing the door open to the women's washroom as the sight of Catherine standing at the vanity, running her hands through her damp hair enraged her once more.

Catherine looked up from the sink, patting her face dry with paper towel to see Sara's fury flaming in the mirror.

"What's the-" Catherine began to ask as she quickly cut off.

"Who's Lindsey?" Sara snapped. She dropped her shirt and bra on the floor, leaving herself topless as she crossed her arms over her bare chest, "Is she you're other lover? Am I to be the work fuck-buddy before you go home to another whore!"

Catherine was taken aback by this. How could Sara ever think of such a horrible thing? Did she not remember how shy and intimidated she was in the shower?

"Lindsey's my daughter," She breathed mortified at what was said and looked away from Sara, tears threatening to fall from her eyes.

"Catherine, I'm sorry, shit." She stopped, knowing a stumbled upon apology was not even close to fixing this.

Sara was speechless, how could she forget the C-section scar on her abdomen? The same scar she had kissed lightly as they were making love in the shower. What the hell was wrong with her?

"It's okay," Catherine mumbled, wiping her eyes, "You didn't know I had a daughter."

Sara suddenly felt like an idiot only half dressed as she tossed on her bra and shirt, "Can we go some place and talk?" She muttered, her body now shivering.

Catherine smiled, forgiving the miscommunication in order to keep this spark between them ignited. They needed to talk, she needed to convince her to stay in Vegas. "We can go to my place, Lindsey won't be home from school for another couple of hours."

"I'll go get my stuff," Sara walked to the door, about to push it open, "Maybe wait a minute or two, I think the guys are camping out across the hall." She warned with a smile before leaving.

Catherine did as she was told, counting to 60 and then left the women's washroom and the coast was clear. She made a quick pit stop at her locker to grab her purse and jacket before heading back out into the hallway. Sara was still no where to be seen, when a text landed to her phone as if on que.

 _Meet me outside - S_

Catherine smiled as she briskly walked down the hall towards reception.

Grissom looked up from his paper work that was swallowing him whole. Case files were open in a semi circle with glossy eight by ten photos of Holly's dead body and post mortem shots of her bullet wounds taken by Doc. Robbins, the Crime Lab's graveyard shift coroner. He tossed his reading glasses into the heap, the words beginning to merge on paper. When he looked up he noticed Catherine walking quickly by his office.

"Catherine!" He called out as she stopped, startled by her name echoing in the hall.

"Yes?" Catherine asked moving towards the door frame.

"I was just reviewing your notes." Grissom said as he stood up and almost fell over because his legs were so stiff.

"And?" Catherine glanced up at the clock. All she wanted to do was get home with Sara.

"Great job, should be a slam dunk case. I appreciate you being discreet, so I'll make sure to return the favour."

Catherine knew what he was implying, the whole stint in the autopsy room, how emotionally "unhinged" she had become over the death of a colleague. She smiled, tears glinting in her eyes.

"Thanks Grissom,"

"Thanks for what?" He replied with a wink as she disappeared back down the hall.

Catherine waved a good-bye to Judy at the front desk who looked swamped in phone calls and paperwork before pushing open the door and stepping into a vapor block of heat. The sun was high in the sky, the cement sizzling as she squinted, searching for her sun glasses in her purse.

"God it's hot!" Sara called, catching Catherine's attention.

"Welcome to the desert, did you drive here?" Catherine asked, slipping on her shades and already feeling the sweat pucker under her arms.

"Yeah, but I can leave it here,"

Catherine smiled, excited for Sara to be within arms reach and away from the lab and wandering eyes. As they approached her vehicle Catherine couldn't resist. She looked around once, and then twice and satisfied that the parking lot was clear, and gave Sara a peck on the lips.

"You forgive me I guess?" Sara asked, blushing as she slid into the passenger seat.

Catherine just smiled as she slid into the drives side, starting up the engine. She was about to put the car into gear when she felt Sara's hand on her thigh, squeezing it playfully. She blushed almost crimson and took off out of the parking lot, not even noticing Greg standing in the front foyer for the past five minutes, catching everything.

* * *

T.B.C.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author Note:** This is my first attempt at a fem slash and I hope to not disappoint. If there are some people with some ideas or opinions I'm always open to suggestions and constructive criticism.

This is my thoughts on what could've happened in the first season. It is a loose retelling of the events after Holly Gribbs' death and the love that blossomed out of it.

B.

 **\- Updated: 30-Mar-2017 -**

* * *

 **Love at First Sight**

-6-

Catherine pulled her Police issued, black SUV into the interlocking driveway to her bungalow home. Their was a small front porch with a few potted plants which Sara loved, she always had a thing for vegetation for it was a nice change from the bleak and death of her occupation. She parked in front of the white vinyl garage door that if opened would allow towers of boxes to come tumbling out. She was still going through all of Eddie's belonging after the divorce. This would be the first time, in a long while, she had invited someone over for more than a play date with her daughter.

"Cat?" Sara asked, patting her on the leg, "I'm not sure about you, but it's like a sauna in here."

Catherine smile and opened her door, exiting one sweat box to enter another. Sara followed to the front door, hearing kids riding bikes down the street, dogs barking in the distance, and the occasional lawnmower humming. It was quaint to live the suburbs, a drastic change from her studio apartment living in downtown San Fran. This would take some getting used to if she decided to stay in Vegas, but worth the change. Catherine pushed open the front door, about to let Sara over the threshold when the brunette swooped in for a kiss, wrapping her arms around her waist and pulling her in close.

"Hope you don't have nosy neighbors," Sara remarked as she made her way inside, feeling the instant relief of air conditioning.

Sara walked through the front foyer, admiring the countless framed photographs of Catherine and her daughter who looked to be no older than six. She had piercing blue eyes and golden blonde hair. She had her mother's smile and was seen laughing and excited in almost every picture.

"Please, make yourself at home," She offered, closing the door to stop all the cool air from escaping and removing her shoes, tossing her purse on the side table.

Catherine grabbed Sara's hand and led her to the back of the house which was where her kitchen was. That however, was not her destination, instead she took the backstair case up the second floor emerging them into the hall just off the master bedroom. Catherine didn't want to waist any time, there would be time for house tours, cups of tea, and talking when they were done. Lindsey's room was across the hall from the bathroom. Her name was done in blue cloth bubble letters that fanned over the white washed door like a rainbow.

Catherine flicked on the light as it illuminated the very picturesque, feminine bedroom. The king size bed was covered with purple sheets. There was a dresser to the left wall with a mirror and the vanity full of cosmetics and jewelry. Above the bed was a framed abstract painting of thick and thin colorful brush strokes popping against the whitewashed wall.

Across from the door was a large bay window that had a seating area and was filled with magazines and books. Everything had a place which was different than the current state of Sara's hotel room. Her clothes were tossed everywhere, bathroom counter covered in beauty products, she looked like a slob in comparison to Catherine's pristine house.

"Is there a reason you brought me to the bedroom first?" Sara asked with a raised eyebrow.

Catherine patted the edge of her bed, motioning for Sara to join her. She did, taking a seat and facing the large walk-in closet that was carved into the right corner of the room. The blonde disappeared into the closet, shuffling hangers and opening and closing drawers in search of something specific.

"Need any help?" She called playfully.

"Just a second!" Catherine replied, as Sara giggled wondering what surprise was in store for her.

Catherine emerged, dressed in a royal blue, silk, nightgown. The fabric flowed over the tops of her thighs, barely covering her ass. The straps fell loosely on her shoulders, Sara's eyes following the low cut in the front where her breasts sat on display. Catherine's hair was tasseled, the curls flowing over her shoulder, with intense blue eyes focused on Sara.

"Won't your daughter be home soon?" Sara asked, attempting to keep her own inhibitions under control.

Catherine wrapped her arms around Sara's shoulders, straddling her slight frame on the bed as she kissed her deeply, her tongue exploring her mouth once more, feeling her moan in her throat. She pulled back, smiling seductively.

"Not for a little while...we can still, fool around,"

Sara didn't wait for a written invitation. She pulled Catherine in hard against her body, kissing her more as they fell back onto the bed as Catherine's breasts popped out of her nightgown, Sara was quick to catch them in her hands. She was overdressed for this as Catherine began to claw at her shirt as Sara was massaging Catherine's nipples, hearing the older woman moan just like she did in the shower at the lab knowing this was her sweet spot. Sara's shirt was off now, as Catherine was clawing at her bra, eager to return the favour as the young woman squirmed under her.

Catherine pulled Sara towards her, snaking her hand around back and undoing the clasp with just one hand like a pro. Tricks she had learned in her years as an exotic dancer were starting to come in handy once more.

Sara ran her hands up Catherine's back, pushing the nightgown over her head and tossing it on the bed, leaving her naked, the sun glinting off the points of her hips and the swoop of her hair.

"God you're beautiful," Sara whispered, moving her hands back down from her shoulders, over her hips and gripping her ass.

"Please...fuck me..."Catherine moaned and sucked on Sara's hardened nipples. She could feel Sara's fingers going between her legs, searching for that pot of gold. She could feel herself on the brink of another wave of pleasure as Sara pushed up inside her, hitting her sweet spot.

They rolled to the side, Catherine tossing her head back losing herself in the moment as her hands worked at the buttons on Sara's pants hoping to return the euphoric touch. She managed to get them undone, sliding them off Sara's slim legs as she wedged her way around the underwear and traversed her body to find her sweet spot. When she did Sara let out a small gasp, both of them now moving in rhythm.

Catherine couldn't hold on much longer as she let herself give in, feeling the rush of warmth cascade throughout followed not long after by Sara, releasing herself all over Catherine's fingers. They both stopped, rolling onto their back and panting as if they had just run a marathon.

"That was incredible," Sara breathed turning to look at Catherine, "You're amazing, you know that right?"

Catherine just smiled, cupping Sara's face. She wasn't sure what it was, or why now of all times she decided to bring on the waterworks, but she did.

Sara frowned, "Hey, what's wrong?"

"I don't you to go back to California," Catherine whispered.

It felt so good to have someone else to share this bed with. Someone to be intimate and complete with once more. She would never forget Holly, even though they had only met for a brief time, she was still considered family. Sara was family too, she was a perfect fit for the team and she was for a fact, her soul mate. Catherine knew they had secretly been seeking out one another, without even knowing it, for quite sometime.

"Shh, don't cry, it'll be okay." Sara replied, pulling Catherine into her arms. A breeze came in through the open window as she shivered.

They stayed like this for a while, Sara tracing her fingers along Catherine's arm, making circles in her cream colours skin. She was escaping to her own world, one where she didn't have to eat, sleep or drink. A world where it was just her and Catherine on this bed for eternity, holding one another, expressing their love in all ways possible. It was then that Sara realized she didn't want to go back to San Francisco. There was nothing left there for her. All she needed was right here, right beside her.

"I don't want to go back to California," Sara finally said as Catherine's ears perked up.

"I don't want you to leave...I'm afraid that if you leave we'll never see each other again." Catherine muttered, propping herself up on her elbow, "I-I don't think I will ever find someone I love as much as you; you're the one I've been looking for." She confessed, her voice shaking as she held back more tears.

Sara sat up, watching in pain that her lover was falling apart right before her eyes. Above anything else she wanted Catherine to be happy. She wanted to see her smile and the spark in her eyes. It had all been replaced by fear. Fear that this dream was going to end, fear that they would never be able to see exactly where this might take them. It wasn't going to end, Sara was going to stay in Vegas. She'll ask Grissom for the position, and she'll recommend her services to the Crime Lab. She will do anything.

"I'm going to talk to Grissom, to ask to take Holly's place in the lab. I'm going to fight to stay here in Vegas, to stay here with you." She explained as she leaned in and kissed Catherine's salty wet cheek.

Catherine smiled as she heard the front door open and the clatter of her daughter returning home from school.

* * *

T.B.C.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author Note:** This is my first attempt at a fem slash and I hope to not disappoint. If there are some people with some ideas or opinions I'm always open to suggestions and constructive criticism.

This is my thoughts on what could've happened in the first season. It is a loose retelling of the events after Holly Gribbs' death and the love that blossomed out of it.

B.

 **\- Updated: 30-Mar-2017 -**

* * *

 **Love at First Sight**

-7-

"Shit!" Catherine hissed, snapping out of bed, "You need to get dressed."

"Hi Mom I'm home!" Lindsey called from downstairs.

Sara wasted no time, throwing on her jeans and shirt as Catherine did the same, in almost record speed.

"Take the back stairs, it will lead you into the kitchen. I'll try to cut her off at the front hall." Catherine muttered, swinging open the door to her bedroom as she stopped in the threshold.

Lindsey could be as quite as a cat jumping from drape to drape when she wanted to be. She was standing in front of her bedroom door, her pink _My Little Pony_ backpack slung over one shoulder and eyes focused on the woman standing behind her mother inside her mother's bedroom.

"Lindsey, hey, uh how was school?" Catherine asked, running her fingers through her hair nervously.

"It was okay...who's this?" She asked, pointing at Sara.

"This is uh...well..."

"I'm Sara, I'm a friend visiting from out of town." Sara interjected, smiling at the small blonde.

"I'm Lindsey, where are you visiting from?"

Leave it to the six year old to be the interrogation expert.

"California, have you ever been?"

Lindsey shook her head, "Have you met any really famous people?"

Sara was about to answer when Catherine butted in, "Do you have any homework this weekend?"

"Yeah, I have a science project I need to do. Do you think Uncle Grissom would help me build a volcano?" Lindsey asked.

Catherine smiled, leading her daughter back towards the stairs, "You'd have to ask him. Why don't you go down and make yourself a snack, Sara and I will be there in a moment."

Lindsey smiled, dropping her school bag in the hall and heading down the back staircase to the kitchen. Catherine leaned against the door frame with a sigh, her heartbeat finally returning to normal as the indiscretion of what'd just happened behind closed doors was kept quiet, for now at least.

"Well, that was a close one," Sara replied with a smile, fixing her hair in the vanity mirror.

"I uh, I have not yet talked about my sexual preference with my daughter so I'm sorry for the tip toeing around...I hope that's okay." She averted her eyes, ashamed, when all she wanted to do was scream her love for Sara from the tallest building.

Sara cupped Catherine's cheek making her meet her gaze, "Catherine, it's okay, I understand and if you want, I'll help you explain it whenever you're ready." Sara answered.

"Thanks, we better go join her before she starts getting the wrong idea."

Catherine and Sara descended the back stairs, hearing the clatter of cupboards opening and drawers being forcefully closed. Lindsey had set up quite the little workshop, with a plate and two pieces of bread, one side with peanut butter and the other with grape jelly. She had her back to the stairs, her arms just reaching above the counter as she poured herself a glass of milk, some of it spilling down the side and onto the counter.

"Mm PB&J, that used to be my one of my favourites as a kid." Sara said, slipping into one of the seats at the island.

"It's my favourite too, would you like me to make you one?" Lindsey asked, putting the milk back in the fridge.

"No thank-you, when you get to be my age you need to watch what you eat no matter how good it tastes."

Lindsey smiled, walking over to the table and sitting down. It was hard to believe this little girl was only 6 years old. She had the manners and maturity of a young adult.

"How do you and my mom know each other?" Lindsey asked, her mouth full of sandwich.

"Linds, you know better than to eat with your mouth full." Catherine scolded as she cleaned up the mess her daughter left behind. Lindsey just rolled her eyes, taking another bite of her sandwich.

"Your Mom and I worked a case together, it's why I'm here in Vegas." Sara replied. Sticking to the facts doesn't hurt anything.

"Oh, so you're a Criminalist too? Have you ever arrested any celebrities?"

Sara laughed, "I wish, that would make my job a little more entertaining at times. Alas, I live far from the movie star scene. Actually, I'm thinking of moving to Vegas."

Lindsey giggled, "Why? California sounds way cooler than here."

Sara looked to Catherine and smiled, "I'm in the need of a new adventure. Plus, I know Mr. Grissom, he used to teach me in University years ago."

Lindsey's eyes lit up at the name of her favourite Uncle, "No way! Uncle Grissom used to be a teacher!"

"Yeah, he was an Associated Professor at UCLA, taught me all about bugs...his specialty." Sara quipped.

Lindsey turned to Catherine, "Mom did you hear that! Do you think Uncle Grissom will teach my class about bugs?" She asked excitedly.

Catherine smiled, eyeing Sara amazed at how good she was with kids. "I did hear that Linds, you'd have to ask Uncle Grissom if he'd like to do that sometime...I know he's always up for telling people about his little eight legged friends."

"Cool! I'm going to go watch some TV, Sara are you going to stay for dinner?"

Catherine looked to the brunette, her cheeks going flushed again, "We've had quite thee uh, long day, she might just want to go home and relax."

Sara winked, "I'd love to stay for dinner as long as it's okay with your mom."

"O-of course,"

Lindsey looked from one woman to the other seeing the weird stares they were giving one another, "Is everything okay?" She asked, getting up from the table.

That broke the spell between them as Sara looked to the tiled floor and Catherine back at Lindsey, "Everything's great kiddo, go watch some cartoons, us grown ups have some catching up to do."

Lindsey didn't need to be asked twice as she scampered off down the hall into the den. Soon the sound of cartoon characters chasing after one another echoed in the hall. Catherine turned back to Sara who was collecting Lindsey's crumb filled plate and half full glass of milk off the table.

"You don't have to stay Sara,"

"I know, but I want to." Sara replied placing the dishes on the island, she extended out her hand, grabbing Catherine's, "I want to stay with you for as long as possible."

Catherine smiled. "Will you help me?"

"Help you with what?"

"Tell Lindsey. I think it's time I tell her the truth, she's old enough to understand."

For the past two years Catherine had putting off explaining her like for women over men to Lindsey. When she was 4 years old she was too young to understand. Her father was still quite prominent in her life and it would just confuse her that more women were showing up at the house and no longer daddy. Now Eddie has been gone for almost a year, only taking Lindsey on her birthday and the occasional long weekend. She knew her daughter would understand the concept, but would she accept her mother's lifestyle. Loosing her daughter's self respect would hurt more than loosing anything, including Sara.

Sara squeezed Catherine's hand tight, looking the blonde in the eye, "Of course I will Cat, if that's what you want."

Catherine nodded her head, "I'm scared,"

"You don't have to be afraid. We'll face everything from here on out together. That's what people do in a relationship."

Catherine double checked the hall, still hearing the cartoons and the occasional giggle from Lindsey. She then pulled Sara across the island and gave her a quick peck on the lips.

"I love you," She whispered, not even realizing the words she spoke until it was too late.

Sara hesitated for a moment. It was the first time another woman had ever uttered those words to her. She cupped Catherine's cheek, "I love you too." She muttered, "Now, what are you making for dinner?"

* * *

T.B.C.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author Note:** This is my first attempt at a fem slash and I hope to not disappoint. If there are some people with some ideas or opinions I'm always open to suggestions and constructive criticism.

This is my thoughts on what could've happened in the first season. It is a loose retelling of the events after Holly Gribbs' death and the love that blossomed out of it.

B.

 **\- Updated: 3-Apr-2017 -**

* * *

 **Love at First Sight**

-8-

Catherine, unlike many woman her age, did not have the cooking gene in her. Simplistic meals were always the best, like pasta, or grilled cheese, but if anything more complex than that was needed she tended to order in. Wanting to impress Sara, and knowing better than to stumble around the kitchen, she ordered Greek food, tossed out the take-out containers, and put the food on plates to give the illusion it was not delivery.

She could hear Lindsey giggling from the den where her and Sara were attempting to make a volcano out of cardboard and paper mache. Apparently Uncle Grissom was unavailable this evening and, if Sara was going to be apart of Catherine's life, then that also meant getting on Lindsey's good side.

"Dinner's ready!" Catherine yelled pouring herself and Sara a glass of wine, her hands trembling.

She knew why she was nervous, tonight she was going to tell her daughter that she and Sara were more than just friends, that her mother favored the touch of a woman over that of a man, but in more delicate terms than that.

Lindsey ran into the kitchen, eyes bright as she took her usual spot at the table, eyeing the heaping plates of food in front of her, "Where did you order from this time?" She asked as Sara entered.

"What makes you think I ordered us food?" Catherine rebutted placing a hand on her hip as Sara walked to the island, grabbing the two glasses of white wine to bring them to the table.

"Mom, you like never cook, and when you do, you burn the food."

"Making fun of me are you?"

Sara smirked, trying not to laugh at Catherine pretending to be offended when everyone had heard the delivery man come to the door twenty minutes ago and the take out boxes were poking out of the garbage can beside the island.

"Duh, this is the usual you get from Alpha Omega Pi." Lindsey replied, taking a helping of roasted potatoes.

Catherine looked to Sara and shrugged, "Well I guess the cats out of the bag now...I hope you like Greek food." She said eyeing Sara from across the table.

"It's my favourite," Sara replied with a wink.

The sat their, wolfing down their food like animals that hadn't eaten for a week, carrying on normal conversations with laughter and stories intermixed. Catherine poured herself and Sara a second glass of wine, their fingers brushing against one another briefing as sparks flew between them. It had been a long time since she had, had a family dinner like this. When her and Eddie were together, most family dinners ended in arguments and broken dishes, with Lindsey as a crying toddler asking her parents to stop. This was different, this felt right, and if her future looked like this then everything was finally falling into place.

"I'm so stuffed!" Lindsey stated, snapping Catherine back to the present.

"Hmm, well if you're so stuffed then I guess this baklava is all mine." Catherine tempted, uncovering the hidden desert.

Lindsey licked her lips, perking right up, "I think I have room for one piece." She said as Sara laughed, taking another sip of wine.

"How about this, you clean up the mess you made in the den and we can all have some while watching a movie." Catherine proposed, always the lawyer.

Lindsey contemplated this trade off, her brain working through all the pro's and cons. Finally she extended out her hand for a handshake to seal the deal before running off back towards the den. Sara stood, clearing some of the plates off the table as Catherine stared piling them into the dishwasher.

"You're an amazing mother Cat," Sara stated, scarping some left over souvlaki into the garbage.

Catherine smiled, feeling her cheeks burn, blaming it on her wine intake instead of embarrassment. She dropped in the remaining silverware, shoving the dishwasher door closed with her hip.

"I had to be. My ex husband is nothing better than breathing when he isn't high as a kite. One of us needed to grow up and Eddie still hasn't taken on that task."

Sara approached Catherine, looking around the kitchen for little blue eyes to pop in and disrupt them. When the coast was clear she pinned Catherine against the counter gently, pressing her hands into the marble counter, her lips hovering over Catherine's. "Now that we're alone, I can finally give you that kiss I've been dying to give since dinner."

Sara kissed Catherine, feeling the older woman give in, her hands roaming Sara's back and reaching for her ass. She wanted to claw those clothes off, to have sex on the counter, on the floor, everywhere in her kitchen right at this moment. Her fantasy of passionate love making was interrupted by the smallest voice, setting alarms bells off in her head on being caught red handed.

"Mom?"

Sara broke away from Catherine, looking away from the young girl upset with herself. Now the cat was really out of the bag, and the uncomfortable conversation Catherine wanted to have with Lindsey was going to abruptly follow her mother's tongue shoved down a woman's throat.

"Lindsey, uh..." Catherine stuttered, her face turning crimson.

"What were you and Sara doing?" She asked, standing in the threshold.

Catherine nervously looked at Sara who was still refusing to turn around as she took a hefty swig of her wine hoping for this to all be a horrible dream. She walked over to her daughter, motioning for her to take a seat at the table.

"Linds, I have something I want to talk to you about." Catherine said as Lindsey joined her mother at the table, Sara still remaining where she was.

"Were you and Sara kissing?" Lindsey asked; no beating around the bush with this one.

"Yes, Sara and I...well Sara and I,"

"We love each other," Sara chimed in as Lindsey looked from one adult to the other, trying to make sense of everything.

"You do?"

"Yes," Catherine muttered, freely crying now. Sara joined them at the table, sitting beside Catherine, squeezing her hand for support.

Lindsey watched this, her mind riddled with questions, but not exactly sure how to go about articulating anything that was going on in her head.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"I wanted to wait until you were older, and could understand what this means and how I feel." Catherine replied.

"H-how long have you liked...girls?"

Catherine winced, not liking the term 'girls" to describe full grown women. It made her feel like she was being compared to a pedophile.

"I've liked women for almost five years now...since daddy and I split up."

"Does daddy know?" Lindsey asked, not sure how this is all supposed to fit together.

This was the question Catherine was most afraid of. She could handle questions about why she liked girls, how they met, why she waited until now to tell her, but not anything dealing with Eddie. Her answer was, I don't know and it was the truth. Eddie had no idea of her sexual orientation, and to be quite honest he had no right to know.

"Daddy doesn't know, and he doesn't need to know Linds. Your dad and I have been divorced for five years now." Catherine replied.

Lindsey began to cry standing from her chair, "Just because daddy doesn't live here doesn't mean you can love someone else! That's not fair!" She yelled.

Sara was about to say something, but Catherine got their first, "Lindsey daddy loves other women, he no longer loves me, and I can love whomever I want."

"No! I hate you! I hate both of you!" Lindsey screamed, crying full on tears now as she ran off up stairs.

"Lindsey! Wait!" Sara yelled.

"No let her go, she needs time to think." Catherine replied, wiping the tears from her eyes, "I knew telling her was a bad idea."

Sara felt the stab of guilt in her gullet. If she didn't act on impulse and waited until they had the conversation, or were behind closed doors with no chance of interruptions, none of this would have happened the way it did. She said she would be here for Catherine in her time of need and instead she just made everything worse.

"This is all my fault, maybe I should go." Sara whispered, getting up from the table.

"Yes, you should go, but no, this is not your fault." Catherine replied, squeezing Sara's hand, "I wanted to tell Lindsey tonight, and regardless of how it came up, she was going to react this way. As much as I want you to stay with me, I don't think it's a good idea."

Sara smiled as she got up, "I'll call myself a cab and head home."

Catherine walked her to the front hall, where Sara grabbed a card from out of her purse and jotted down her address on the back, "My address, if you want to pick me up for our shift tomorrow. I won't be offended if you don't."

Catherine smiled and gave Sara kiss on the cheek as the yellow cab pulled up in front of the house. "I love you Sara,"

"Love you to Cat, tell Lindsey I say I'm sorry,"

Catherine stood in the threshold of the front door, the cold desert air feeling refreshing on her flushed skin. She waved to Sara as she got into the back of the cab and drove off. She shivered suddenly aware of how cold it was and closed the door, walking back into the kitchen. She put the card with Sara's number and address on the fridge as she grabbed the half open bottle of wine and her glass and headed up the stairs. She stopped in front of her daughter's room. The door was closed with music blaring on the other side. Catherine contemplated knocking, but decided against it. She instead went into the bathroom across the hall.

She put the bottle and glass down on the vanity, grabbing the lavender scented bath salts from under the counter and running the hot water to fill the tub. Catherine sprinkled some in, the lavender smell filling the room instantly. She slipped out of her clothes, grabbing her glass of wine and pressed play on the CD player. Smooth classical music filled her ears, drowning out whatever pop music her daughter was listening to across the hall. She slipped into the hot water, closing her eyes and allowing her mind to drift, to dream about Holly being alive once more and well.

* * *

T.B.C.


	9. Chapter 9

**Author Note:** This is my first attempt at a fem slash and I hope to not disappoint. If there are some people with some ideas or opinions I'm always open to suggestions and constructive criticism.

This is my thoughts on what could've happened in the first season. It is a loose retelling of the events after Holly Gribbs' death and the love that blossomed out of it.

B.

 **\- Updated: 18-Apr-2017 -**

* * *

 **Love at First Sight**

-9-

Sara got out of the taxi in the parking lot to the Four Aces Hotel that was just off the strip. She paid the driver the 15 dollars it was for the ride and walked up the steps to the second floor to her room. After what happened at Catherine's, maybe she should give up on staying in Vegas and head back to Frisco. Maybe it's a good thing they didn't have that conversation with Grissom about taking Holly's position at the lab. She dug in her purse for her room key, coughing at the strong stench of pot being smoke in the room next to her. She was about to put the key in the door when her cell phone rang almost giving her a heart attack.

She pushed opened her motel room door as she looked at the screen seeing it was "UNKNOWN".

"Sidle," She said, pressing the phone between her shoulder and her ear as she flicked on the light.

"Sara? Is that you?" A young girls voice sounded on the other line.

"Lindsey? How did you get my number?"

"There was a card on the fridge with your number on it. Can uh, can we talk?" She asked.

"Uh sure, does your mom know you're calling me?" Sara asked grabbing a bottle of water out of the mini fridge and sitting down on the edge of her bed.

Her hotel room was a pig-sty. She had clothes everywhere, almost looked like her suitcase had set a clothes bomb off. She had put the "Do Not disturb" sign on her door to avoid the maids from coming in and ransacking case files and thinking a slob lived in their hotel room. Although based on the questionable smells and noises around here, the maids had probably seen worse.

"She's upstairs taking a bath, listening to that god awful classical music she likes." Lindsey replied. Sara could hear the sound of cupboards opening and closing in the background.

"W-what did you want to talk to me about?"

"Are you going to hurt my mom?" Lindsey asked. It was so direct that it startled Sara.

"No, I would never hurt you or your mom." Sara replied, trying to sound as firm as possible.

"How do I know you won't," Lindsey paused for a moment and sighed, "My dad, he used to hit my mom and I mean hard. She thinks I don't know what really happened between them, she used to make excuses for all the black eyes and broken bones, but I saw everything."

Sara paused for a moment not sure how to respond. She had no idea Catherine's ex-husband was so vicious, granted they haven't really had a chance to have a conversation for more than thirty minutes that was not work related.

"Lindsey, I promise you, I would never ever hurt your mother."

"I hope not, because if you do...I'll make you regret it." Lindsey threatened, a Sara actually felt a chill run down her spine.

"Are you okay with uh...well with your mom and I being a thing?" Sara asked, feeling like an idiot stumbling over the English language.

Sara could hear doors opening once more and what sounded like foot steps, but it was hard to make out.

"Listen I gotta go, come over tomorrow at noon. I want to talk to both you and my mom."

With that Lindsey hung up and Sara was left sitting on the bed wondering what the hell had just happened.

-/-

Sara couldn't sleep that night, she even raided her mini bar in the hopes of inducing an alcoholic coma with no such luck. Images of Catherine with black eyes and fat lips danced in her head and it made her sick to her stomach. How could someone she loved be so defeated by another , even if it wasn't her own doing. The images of Catherine then transformed into that of her mother, memories of when she was a child and that was the point she started hitting the alcohol.

She stood up, head in a bit of a daze as she stumbled to the washroom, afraid to check herself in the mirror. Her eyes were bloodshot, brown mop of hair pointing in all directions. She did a quick breath test, almost expelling what stomach acid was left inside her at the stench. Sara slipped off her clothes and started the shower, anticipating the shock of a cold and then warm shower would restart her batteries. It worked, the haze in her mind lifting as she started to think about what the hell she was going to say to Catherine when she shows up on her door step in a few hours time.

-/-

Catherine sat at the island in her kitchen, her eyes trying to adjust to the newspaper sprawled out in front of her. Her head pounded, a warning that she had consumed too much wine last night. Another sign was watching the black text blur into a murky mess. Not even the intoxicating aroma of her third cup of coffee was enough to realign her system. She hadn't seen Lindsey all morning, her bedroom door was closed, music was off so Catherine assumed she was sleeping. It was not uncommon for her to sleep in Saturday's, but based on how things were left last night, she was concerned for her daughter's well being.

The buzz of her phone rumbling against the marble island top made her jump, splashing the coffee on the newspaper and her pajama pants. She looked at the name and noticed it was Gil giving her call.

"Aren't you the early bird," Catherine quipped trying to dab out the coffee stain on her pants.

"Cat, it's almost noon, I'm not that early." Gil replied the sound of Mozart was blaring in the background.

"What do you want Grissom?" Catherine was too hung over and exhausted to play into his games.

"I was wondering if you were free for dinner."

Catherine almost choked on her coffee wondering for a brief moment if she was still dreaming, "Are you asking me out on a date?"

"No, no as friends, just dinner before shift. I'm trying to do the humane thing and see how you're doing, in light of Holly and everything..." Gil rambled and the suddenly stopped realizing he was not making this situation any easier.

Catherine smiled, feeling a twinge of tears at how touched her boss and friend for the past seven years was attempting to be, even if it was coming off as out of line. The doorbell rang as Catherine got up, curious to see who was coming to her place at just after twelve in the afternoon.

"I appreciate that Gil, I'll have to see if I can get my sister to come over earlier for Linds, but it shouldn't be a problem."

She reached the front foyer, unlocking the front door and opening it to her mystery guest. She almost dropped the phone in shock as she saw Sara standing on her front step with a smile on her face and a bouquet of red roses in her hand.

"Sounds good, meet at the usual place around 5?" Gil said and waited a moment or two as their was silence on the line, "Catherine?" He asked.

"See you then," Catherine said and hung up, "Sara what are you doing here?" She asked, closing the door behind her.

"I asked her to come," Lindsey said from the stairs a frown on her face and notebook in her hands, "Thanks for coming Sara."

"Felt more like told, but still happy to be here." Sara replied with a smile hoping Lindsey would return with one, but she didn't.

Lindsey walked down the hall leading them into the den where Catherine and Sara sat on the couch, the little eight year old blonde standing in front of them as if she was a parent scolding their children.

"Lindsey how-" Catherine started to say as her daughter held up her hand to stop her mom from continuing.

"Last night I overreacted to what you both said and I apologize. I realized after awhile that I may have been a bit harsh and I saw Sara's card on the fridge so I called her so I can talk to you both, like adults."

Catherine nodded, "Okay, apology accepted."

Lindsey opened up her notebook and cleared her throat, "How long have you and my mom been together?"

"We only met three days ago when I came in from Frisco to help the lab with a case." Sara replied. Suddenly she felt like she was being put on trial.

"If you were here to work on a case, aren't you heading back?" She asked sizing Sara up.

"Well, originally yes, but now...I want to stay."

"How come?"

Sara grabbed Catherine's hand, squeezing it gently as she looked in her eyes, "I want to stay with your mom, with you both actually. I really like your mom and I want to make her happy and staying here is what would make us both happy." Sara replied hoping to soften the young girl up.

Lindsey jotted that down on paper, "Have either of you ever loved another woman before?" She asked, glaring at Sara and then her mom.

"Yes, I did once. It was back in university when I was uh, finding myself. Her name was Rebecca and she was an art major, hoping to paint over in France one day."

"Why did you break up?"

"We went our separate ways. She got a scholarship third year for an exchange in Paris. It broke my heart to see her go, but it was for the best." Sara frowned saddened by that memory.

Lindsey then looked to Catherine, "Mom? Have you ever loved another uh, woman?" She was attempting to remain impartial, but it was getting more and more difficult.

"Yes, briefly, her name was Holly, but uh it wouldn't have lasted." Catherine spoke, trying not to cry.

"Why?"

"She died Linds. She was the case Sara came to help with. In my opinion, Holly brought Sara to me and that is honestly the best gift I've ever received."

Lindsey put her pad down, staring intently at her mother. "Better gift than me?" She asked, bottom lip trembling slightly.

Catherine shook her head, "No baby, you were not a gift, you are my salvation. You're my drive to work late nights and do everything I can to keep you happy. Our bond is unconditional and nothing or no one is ever going to change that." Catherine pulled her daughter in for a tight hug, kissing her on the cheek. "Is this what this is all about? You feel like you're being replaced?" She asked.

Lindsey cast her eyes down to the floor, cheeks becoming flushed. "A little, I mean, what can I do to compete against another woman? When it was dad we could stick together, girl power, with Sara...I'm just going to be that little kid that gets in the way."

"Lindsey I would never do that. I would never, ever hurt you or your mother. I don't ever want to replace you, or cut you out, if anything I'm the outsider that's trying to gain your trust. Think of me like the cool Aunt who hangs out with you and your mom a lot."

Lindsey scrunched her nose, "But you and mom kiss, that's a little..."

"Weird," All three of them said together, getting Lindsey to finally smile.

"Okay how about this...friends with benefits. I know it sounds cliche, but until the word _girlfriend_ is comfortable just think of me as an extra best friend. One who stays over and watches movies, helps you with your homework and also makes your mom happy. How does that sound?" Sara proposed extending out her hand.

Lindsey looked at Sara and then her mom trying to find a single flaw in this plan, but all that was staring back at her was a mother who deserved to be happy and a woman who, if she was even considering hurting either of them would not be making these deals and promises.

"Deal," She said, shaking Sara hand with a smile.

"You're being a very brave, mature young lady about all this, remind me again who raised you?" Catherine replied as she grabbed her daughter around the waist and began to tickle her, causing her to erupt into a fit of giggles.

Sara started to laugh as well when she heard the phone buzzing on the coffee table. She picked it up, oblivious that it was Catherine's and not her own as she answered trying to contain her own laughter.

"Hello," She breathed watching Lindsey attempt to squirm out of her mother's grip.

"Sara? Why are you answering Catherine's phone?" Gil asked as Sara rose from the couch as if the cushion was on fire.

"Uh, hey Gil," She said eyeing Catherine who released her grip on Lindsey allowing her to make her escape, "Catherine's in the bathroom,"

"Oh, I was just calling her since she hung up on me and wasn't answering my text messages. Can you ask if we're still on for dinner?"

"Sure," Sara put the phone to her shoulder, "He wants to know about dinner," She whispered.

"Oh for Christs sakes, give it to me," Catherine said holding out her hand as Sara gave her the phone.

"Gil I will meet you at the diner in two hours." She snapped, sometimes it was too easy to push Gil's buttons as she looked at Sara, "And Sara will be joining us, we have some things we want to discuss with you." With that she hung up, knowing that was going to make his tempers flare even more.

"Mom did you just hand up on Bug man?" Lindsey asked while fixing her pony tail.

"Yes, and I don't ever want to see you doing that, do what I say, not what I do. Got it?"

Lindsey nodded, "Since you're leaving soon, can we watch a movie? I'll do my homework tonight with Aunt Judy I swear."

She was laying it on thick, with the puppy eyes and frown, her hands entwined and swaying her shoulders from side to side. Catherine was about to lay down the ground rules, the do your homework first and then movie later, but based on the events of the past twenty-four hours it seemed fair to give the girl a small break. However, Sara beat her to the punch.

"I think we can let it slide this one time, don't you agree?" Sara replied, smirking at Catherine next to her.

"You're going to be quite the troublemaker aren't you?" Catherine said and nodded at Lindsey, "Go pick out a movie,"

Lindsey didn't need to be told twice as she ran off into the den to go and pick out a movie.

* * *

T.B.C.


	10. Chapter 10

**Author Note:** This is my first attempt at a fem slash and I hope to not disappoint. If there are some people with some ideas or opinions I'm always open to suggestions and constructive criticism.

This is my thoughts on what could've happened in the first season. It is a loose retelling of the events after Holly Gribbs' death and the love that blossomed out of it.

B.

 **\- Updated: 20-Apr-2017 -**

* * *

 **Love at First Sight**

-10-

It was three o'clock by the time Catherine's sister had arrived to babysit Lindsey for the evening. They were already ten minutes late to meeting Grissom at the diner, she knew this because he was the one blowing up her cell phone with text messages.

"Eventually he's going to start calling you," Catherine replied as she turned onto Blue Diamond Road. They were five minutes from the diner the entire graveyard team frequented in the wee hours of the morning after a grueling shift.

As if on que Sara's phone started to vibrate as she looked to see it was Grissom, "Should I answer it?" She asked as the Four Aces hotel she was staying at passed by.

'Nah, make him sweat it out,"

The diner appeared at the end of the street as Catherine's turned white. She sucked in her breath, trying to calm herself as the traffic jolted forward slightly with each car that passed through the intersection. Only a few days ago she was last here, with Holly. This was where they went for coffee after the incident at the convenience store. The corner booth over looking the street was where she convinced her to stay in a job she didn't want, a job that killed her.

"Cat!" Sara yelled as Catherine slammed on the breaks, mere inches from the back bumper of the car in front of them.

"Jesus, sorry, are you okay?" Catherine asked, squirming in her chair.

"I think I should be asking you that, you zoned out there for a moment."

Traffic started up again as Catherine lurched forward, only a few more feet and then they would be in the parking lot to the diner. "I brought Holly here, the night she died." She turned into the parking lot, eyeing Gil's Tahoe in the parking lot, along with four police cruisers. Not just the Crime lab favourited the diner.

"Why did you bring her here?" Sara asked, sliding out of he car as Catherine turned off the engine.

"I was convincing her to stay, she wanted out and I made her stay and then she died. It's all my fault." Catherine said, tears glinting under the dark tint of her sunglasses.

"It wasn't your fault, it was a homicide and you didn't pull the trigger."

Catherine smiled as she gave Sara a quick hug and kiss on the cheek, "Thanks, I needed that."

Catherine walked up ahead, pushing open the door to the diner as the bell chimed over head, announcing their arrival. She removed her sun glasses to better gauge her surroundings. Most of the tables were empty, with the officers belonging to the cruisers out front sitting on the stools at the bar drinking coffees. They nodded at Catherine and Sara, both of them heading for the booth where Gil was, his back to the door. He was alone, studying the menu, lost in concentration as usual.

"Some tough decision you must be making." Sara chided as she slid into the booth, Catherine following suit.

Grissom looked up and smirked. "It is when it is not the breakfast menu." He grumbled, catching Catherine's eye, "You're late."

"I thought this place had twenty-four hour breakfast?" Catherine snickered seeing the anger flicker in his eyes, "Sorry, you're just such an easy target sometimes."

Grissom put the menu down folding his hands in front of him. "I was going to ask how you were doing but it appears you're back to your old self." He quipped as Catherine narrowed her eyes at him, the waitress interrupting her before she could rebuttal.

"What can I get ya?" She asked, smacking her lips like she was chewing bubble gum, even though their was no hint of it in her mouth. She looked no older than eighteen, with cheek bones dusted in a soft pink blush, green eyes popping behind black eyeliner, and her brown hair pulled back in a high pony tail that swayed with every step she took.

"I'll have just a coffee." Sara stated, "I'm not that hungry."

"I'll have the steak, medium rare with a baked potato." Grissom replied handing her the menu.

"And for you lady?" The waitress asked tapping her pen against the pad she wasn't using to write down any of their orders.

"Pigs in a blanket, and a coffee,"

"Got it!" The waitress snatched the plastic menus from Catherine's hand so fast she thought she drew blood and turned on her heel, heading back to the kitchen.

"I take it you don't come here for the service," Sara said, inspecting Catherine's hands, "Doesn't look like she drew any blood."

The waitress returned with Sara and Catherine's coffee as their conversation was once again interrupted while she poured the black liquid into the white coffee mugs, the steam rising, smell intoxicating. She then turned, almost colliding with a customer who was trying to get to the bathrooms at the back of the restaurant. The waitress swore under her breath and kept walking, tending to the other patrons.

"Sorry we're late Griss, had to wait for Janey to watch Linds before we could leave." Catherine replied, dumping three creamers into her coffee.

"We? Sara you were at her place?" Gil asked sipping his coffee.

"Uh yeah, helping Lindsey with her science fair project." Sara replied, cheeks going flushed.

"I see. How is Lindsey doing? She hasn't been around the lab much since you and Eddie broke up."

Catherine winced, the hot liquid burning the tip of her tongue as she took a gulp of her coffee. "She's great, older beyond her years, couldn't ask for a better kid."

Sara couldn't resist, she moved her hand to Catherine's on the bench and squeezed it slightly, signalling that now is the best time to lay all the cards on the table. Gil was oblivious, hell he would remain oblivious until they made out on the table in front of him. He was a great Criminalist, sharp as a tack, but was miserable at reading body language and mostly just people in general.

"Listen there is something I want to talk to you about, and actually, it's a good thing Sara's here with us." Gil said clearing his throat.

Catherine narrowed her eyes, "Well what a coincidence, their is something I want to talk to you about too."

The waitress returned to the table with Grissom's steak and Catherine's pigs in a blanket. The food being the only reason they tolerated coming here. The service sucked, coffee was usually burnt, but their cook was amazing. He could whip anything up, and on occasion, when the diner is running real slow, Nick and Warrick have put him to the test. So far, he hasn't disappointed.

"Why don't you go first," Sara offered, her stomach grumbling at the sight of the food displayed in front of her, now wishing she had ordered something.

"Well, since what happened with Holly, we are still looking to fill a position at the Crime Lab. Since Catherine and you worked so well on the Holly case, I was wondering if you wouldn't mind sticking around for a while. The Crime Lab could use someone like you Sara." Gil explained, cutting off a piece of steak and savoring all the juices in his mouth.

Both Sara and Catherine looked at one another, flabbergasted. It was a little eerie how Grissom was offering exactly what they were hoping for. In retrospect, he was the one who called her in to work on the Holly case, he knew her style, her work ethic, and if someone came from California at a last minute request for an undetermined amount of time, it meant she didn't have much keeping her in California to begin with.

"I accept, but I'm not staying for the job." Sara replied sipping her coffee.

"Oh? What for then?"

"Catherine."

Gil paused, a piece of steak dripping in sauce mere centimeters from his lips. He looked from one woman to the other, attempting to figure out what was meant by that cryptic response. He was never great at reading people, they were always too unpredictable and emotionally high strung for his taste. Gil preferred things that were constant, never changing, like entomology. Using linear regressions of bugs to determine when and where a body was dumped seemed morbid, but at least would always produce the same results.

"I,I don't follow."

"I'm in love Gil," Catherine said, swallowing another piece of the pigs in a blanket. She moved her hand from the bench to the table, still clasped around Sara's, "With Sara."

Gil wiped the corners of his mouth with his napkin and eyeing the gesture of holding hands on the table in front of him. It was then he understood what both women were alluding too. One of the last things he would have pegged Catherine Willows for was a lesbian.

"Wait, how long have you preferred...women?"

"Since Eddie and I divorced. I always had a, thing, for women, even when I was working at the French Palace, but after what Eddie did to me and my marriage, I never wanted to be touched by another man again."

"Cat, we have been friends for over ten years, why didn't you tell me?"

Catherine dropped her fork, no longer hungry for food, "I was scared Grissom. I mean, how many lesbian Criminalists do you know? I didn't want to become the butt of every joke in the lab, or feel even more ostracized than being the only female investigator on the graveyard shift."

"So far I know two lesbian Criminalists." Gil replied attempting to be funny, but was met with scowls from both women, "Catherine, I can understand you not wanting to say something to the team, the guys can at times act pretty childish, but why not me?"

"Childish like you're being right now? I'm with Catherine, I don't mix business with pleasure, not when the pleasure can be seen as something to exploit." Sara replied downing the rest of her coffee, her stomach grumbling in protest.

Gil remained silent, as did Catherine as the waitress came bouncing back towards them, refilling their coffee cups, looking from one person to another, "Did someone die or something?" She quipped

"As a matter of fact yes." Catherine snapped as the waitress backed away, not expecting that answer. "God I hope my daughter doesn't turn out like her."

"She won't," Sara replied, squeezing Catherine's hand once more.

Gil cleared his throat, "The lab, it has strict policies. If you decide to stay together, Sara cannot fill the open spot on the graveyard shift."

That thought had never crossed either of their minds. They were too caught up in the heat of the moment, excited to share their lives together, that office politics were overshadowed. No one at the lab needs to know. They were adults, from now one, they could be be discreet at the office.

"Gil, listen, I get that you want to pull the Supervisor card, be all analytical and shit about this, but can't you bend the rules just once? No one at the lab knows about us, it can stay at this table.." Catherine replied, laying butter on thick. Not everything from her dancing days was lost.

Gil looked from one woman to the other, seeing the pleading in their eyes. After everything that they had gone through as a team, what Catherine had gone through over the loss of Holly, he owed her this. Right now the department is under the microscope, but if they were out for blood both Warrick and Brass would have been fired.

"You're sure no one at the lab knows?" Gil asked.

"I swear on the highest stack of bugs no one knows. And no one will ever know." Catherine replied while Sara nodded in agreement.

Gil sighed, knowing that he was not going to win this argument, "We will try this on a trial basis. If it doesn't work out after a week, then we'll talk."

Catherine glowed, "Thank-you Grissom, we'll see you at the lab?" She asked, throwing a ten on the table to cover the coffee's and food.

Gil just nodded, resuming his lunch as the women walked out of the dinner, still holding hands.

* * *

T.B.C


	11. Chapter 11

**Author Note:** This is my first attempt at a fem slash and I hope to not disappoint. If there are some people with some ideas or opinions I'm always open to suggestions and constructive criticism.

This is my thoughts on what could've happened in the first season. It is a loose retelling of the events after Holly Gribbs' death and the love that blossomed out of it.

B.

 **\- Updated: 04-May-2017 -**

* * *

 **Love at First Sight**

-11-

Catherine and Sara turned into the parking lot of the Crime Lab, pulling up beside Sara's Denali that was parked their overnight. The parking lot was bustling with cars, mostly people coming in to pay parking tickets, or bail loved ones out of a night in jail. There was always a constant flow of traffic around this time of day which tapered off about two hours into their shift when only those leaving the Swing Shift or those heading out to a Crime Scene on Grave were pulling in and out.

"You know, I can't shake something." Sara stated, closing her door and sucking in a heavy dose of desert heat.

"The guys in the shower room yesterday?" Catherine replied, locking her truck and slinging her purse over her shoulder.

"Exactly, you don't think they...saw anything?"

Catherine flashed Sara a smile, the sun glinting off her sunglasses. "I doubt it, even though they are my friends and good investigators, they aren't observant at times."

Sara shrugged, 'You know them better than I do, but I guess this means no fooling around on break."

Catherine pushed open the door with a smirk, "Doesn't mean we can't fool around elsewhere." She said and waved at Judy behind the desk.

"I'll catch up with you, I just need to sign in." Sara replied as she approached Judy who looked overworked and exhausted beyond her years.

Catherine nodded and headed towards the locker room, seeing a convergence of male testosterone in the break room. Nick and Warrick had their backs to the door as Greg was explaining something to them, his eyes dancing with excitement. When he caught Catherine's eyes, as if on que Nick and Warrick turned to look at her in the hall, suddenly getting the sense that she was the topic up for discussion. Catherine just nodded a hello and continued towards the locker rooms feeling their eyes still on her.

It wasn't until she was inside the women's locker room that she let out the breath she was holding. Her stomach was fluttering with butterflies as she approached her locker and tried to push the guys intrigued looks out of her mind.

"Did you see the guys in the break room?" Sara asked, making Catherine jump.

"Jeez, you scared the shit out of me." She breathed, feeling her heart thump against her chest.

"Sorry, they were giving me the heebie-jeebies. You're certain they don't know anything?"

Catherine shoved her purse in her locker, clipping her ID and gun to her hip. "I was, but now I'm not."

"Shit, they could really screw this up for us." Sara replied, tapping her head against the locker.

"Don't you think I know that!" Catherine snapped, seeing Sara wince at her words. "Sorry, I didn't mean to snap like that."

"What are we going to do?"

Catherine slammed her locker door shut, "Telling Grissom is one thing, but having Sanders know about us, it will be a matter of seconds before the whole lab knows."

"Then we need to find out exactly what he knows." Sara replied as Catherine nodded.

"Lets just get this over and done with." Catherine replied as they headed back out into the hallway and back towards the break room.

Sara grabbed her by the shoulder, stopping her as the break room came into view, "Wait you're just going to walk in there?"

"Do you have a better plan?" Catherine asked, seeing Gil stopping at the front desk to greet Judy.

"Well, no not really, but this seems like it might back fire on us." Sara replied.

Gil left Judy, a stack of unread memos in his hands that Catherine knew he was going to throw in the nearest trash can. Gil never read memo's and just because he was now Supervisor of the Graveyard Shift didn't mean he was going to suddenly start taking an interest. Catherine let go of Sara and briskly walked towards the break room, catching Gil's eye and motioning for him to follow. She pushed open the door as Gil followed in behind like a good puppy, while Sara stayed where she was in the hall, deciding to run or to throw up.

"Hey guys, and Greg," Catherine said, standing at the counter, eyeing one man to the next.

"Uh hey Cat, how are you doing?" Nick asked, stirring in his chair as Warrick refused to even look her in the eye.

"I'm just great Nicky, fantastic actually."

"Oh I bet I know why," Greg snickered, basically jumping from one foot to the other from where he was standing.

Gil poured himself a cup of coffee, as the break room door opened and Sara walked in, staying close to the door for a quick escape. He smiled at her as she returned one, eyeing Catherine who was on the hunt for blood. Just like a mother protecting her young, she was not going to let anything, especially an arrogant lab rat, stand her way of having a real chance at a relationship.

"Well, since the whole team is here, I might as well make an announcement." Gil said clearing his throat, "With the unfortunate death of Holly, we still need to fill the position on our team. I'm happy to announce that effective immediately, Sara Sidle will be joining the Graveyard Shift." He looked at Catherine and smiled kindly, "After you left the diner I made a call the Under Sheriff to expedite the process."

Catherine smiled back, "Thank-you Grissom,"

"Hey you guys went for grub and didn't invite us along!" Warrick pouted.

"I invited Catherine for dinner to talk, as friends, about the past few days. It didn't warrant comments from the peanut gallery."

Greg was shaking his head, smiling like an idiot, "This just keeps getting better and better." He said pulling out his phone. "I told you guys!"

"Told them what exactly?" Catherine asked as Sara tensed against the door frame, ready to bolt.

"I caught them smooching out in the parking lot last night and now Sara has a job, smells a bit fishy don't you think."

Gil looked at Catherine, anger flaring in his eyes. At the diner she said no one knew, that she was 100% certain no one knew about her and Sara. No more than an hour after that Greg is announcing it like its the talk of the town. He could see Catherine doing her best not to either cry or strangle the life out of the Greg who was now jumping around like an idiot. He then looked to Sara who's cheeks were beat red and eyes cast down to the floor in shame.

"Can I see that picture?" Gil asked, holding out his hand as Greg stopped jumping.

"Why?" He asked, suddenly a bit afraid.

"Well, if what you are saying is true, then I need to make sure you have the proof so I can go back to the Under Sheriff and discuss what we can do about Sara."

"Uh, okay," Greg said handing over the phone, "I uh, I didn't get anyone in trouble did I Griss?"

Grissom ignored the bleached blonde lab rat and looked at the picture of Sara and Catherine in a lip lock out by her Tahoe in the parking lot. The picture was date stamped yesterday afternoon when they left the lab together after shift. He was hoping their faces would be blurry, or that Greg didn't really catch the two of them like he thought, but it was a crystal clear picture, from a distance, from inside the front foyer of the building actually. There was no way Catherine or Sara would have known they were being watched.

"Has anyone seen this?" Grissom asked, looking over the phone and back at Greg.

Greg shook his head, "No sir,"

"Perfect," Gil then pressed the trashcan on the screen and watched as the picture disappeared. "Because I don't see a picture on your phone," He stated tossing the phone back at Greg.

"What! No Griss, it's there!" Greg said sifting through his photos seeing it was no longer in his phone.

"You had us going there for a minute Greggo, but no proof no money." Nick said, patting the man on the back, looking at Catherine "True or not, we love you the way you are Cat." He said with a smile heading for the door.

"Welcome to the team new girl." Warrick said as he followed Nick out the door as Sara stepped aside to let them pass.

Greg then quickly ran after them, "Guys I swear it was there! Griss deleted it! Why would I lie to you?" He called after them in the hall leaving Sara, Catherine and Grissom alone in the break room.

"Did you really delete the picture?" Catherine asked as Sara sat down at the table, trying to make sense of everything.

"You told me no one knew about the two of you." Gil replied, sipping his coffee.

"What you think we lied to you at the diner? We had no clue Greg had a picture, if he really did have one." Sara replied becoming defensive.

"He did, and yes, I deleted it. He was in the front foyer, clear image of you two kissing, but no way either of you would have known he was there."

"Thank-you Grissom," Catherine replied, amazed at how rebellious her friend and colleague was being.

"I didn't picture you as the destroy the evidence type." Sara replied with a smirk as Grissom gave one in return.

"Just do me a favour, moving forward, don't get caught." Gil replied and left the break room.

Catherine joined Sara at the table, letting out a large sigh, "Well, that was close." She remarked, seeing the colour slowly return to Sara's face.

Sara reached across the table and patted Catherine on the arm, "I feel like their will never be a dull moment with you." She said with a smile.

"Entertainment is my specialty, both in and outside the bedroom."

With that Catherine got up and left, leaving Sara alone with a blush set deep into her cheeks.

\- Fin

* * *

 **Well fellow readers is this the end of another tale of our favourite characters finding love in a world full of sorrow.**

I hope you enjoyed and please leave a review if you so chose. I hope to be writing some new smaller ff on her in the next while to get my creative juices flowing, so if you liked this, check out some of my other work on here and stay tuned for some new stuff!

Thx!

B.


End file.
